lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
James Lovie II.
James Lovie II. or Bill Lovie is the son of Margeary, and James Lovie making him a member, and the long time Patriarch of House Lovie through his father, and a member of House Ordos through his mother. Bill Lovie has two siblings in the form of Catherine, and Martin Lovie of whome his sister Catherine has taken on the role of being the mother to Alice, and William his two children and done many of the tasks that Kathy should have done, while his brother Martin died on the battlefields of the Battle of Lyons. Bill Lovie came to marry Kathy Tyrell with whome he became the father of Sean, Alice and William Lovie III. of which he came to truly hate Sean, and Alice while at the same time feeling a devotion to William in a way that bordered on fanatasism. Alongside his marriage to Lisa Tyrell he also engaged in a long term affair with Esme Portmane in which he fathered three children in the form of Natalie, Diane, and Jamie Portmane of which he had no relationship with whatsoever but did tell William about their existence which reconciled them into House Lovie. James Lovie II. would due to his corruption by the book Mysticism find himself possessed by a Titan demon named Vhloraz of whom gained increasing control over James physcial body, and despite resisting he was eventually controlled almost entirely by Vhloraz only briefly regaining control during the Fall of Orleans where he allowed himself to be killed. Bill Lovie was a level one Magi at the time of his birth mainly through his bloodline of Dragonborn ancestors, but this level one Magi would increase dramatically following his use of Mysticism which increased him to a level three Magi but his control was very low without the book almost non-existent, Bill Lovie was born the first child of his father James Lovie and at the time of his birth he was the first in the line of succession to both House Lovie and the monarchy of the Kingdom of Lucerne making him an extremely powerful person at the time of his birth. Bill Lovie grew up during the peaceful, and positive reign of Jame Lovie, and during this time he was close and loving with his siblings and his parents. At the tournament of Roses in 5093 it was Bill Lovie and Lisa Tyrell the long time betrothed that would meet for the first time and despite attempts by some of the other houses to win the tournament it was BIll Lovie that won and named his betrothed the Queen of Love and Beauty and then the two were married in a small ceremony outside of Nortburg a few weeks after this. The once gentle and kind man disapeared though following this, as he lost himself following the disasterous Battle of Lyons, and then to compound the death of that battle he was forced to head back towards Lucerne while spending time with a dark man of whom would eventually give him the idea to search the House Lovie library for a book called Mycstism. When he returned to Lucerne he spent weeks in the Library of House Lovie which he came to love because it was the only place he could get some peace and quiet but during this time of reading he discovered the book entitled Mystism of which completely darkened his mind. Bill Lovie would become the instigator of a truly henious series of events of which the first was an event known as The Plague which he instigated after he believed that his enemies were plotting against him and led to the deaths of thousands throughout the Kingdom of Lucerne in his drive to kill his persieved enemies. Following this he pushed the Orcs of Marseilles into attacking the city of Tree Hill of which he purposely left nearly completely undefended and then also assisted the Orcs in entering the valley leading to the diasterous First Battle of Tree Hill. Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. Following his inability to stop William Lovie III. he would come to understand that the end of his reign was at hand and despite oppurtunities to resist he was unwilling to attack William and thus allowed William to depose him but in the final moments of their confrontation he fled Lucerne for Orleans. After fleeing lucerne he has returned to Lucerne many times to interact with many people, and for this reason their are defences being placed around Lucerne to restrict the ability to do this. Bill Lovie would once again enter the world of lucerne when Hermione Granger would enter the city of Olreans in her attempt to gain the Deathly Hollows. During this time an increasingly insane version of Bill Lovie is revealed to the story as he comes to believe through the menipulation of Hermione Granger that she is actually Alice Lovie and because of this he increasingly gives her more and more power and influence. Bill Lovie would finally reach his end as his final attempt to be killed would be reached when forces under the command of his relative in Sophia Lovie infiltrated Orleans and instigated a rebellion in the city leading to a dramatic confrontation between himself and Sophia and his death at her hands. Characteristics Personality Bill Lovie during his youth was a man whose personality inspired loyalty and friendship from nearly everyone he met, and while he did have conflicts these were mainly due to his prevailing loyalty which he felt for basically anyone that he was close too. Following his corruption at the Battle of Lyons his slip into madness and depression would change him nearly completely from this person he once was leaving him basically unrecognizable to those who had known him growing up. 'History' Bill Lovie was born the first child of his father James Lovie and at the time of his birth he was the first in the line of succession to both House Lovie and the monarchy of the Kingdom of Lucerne making him an extremely powerful person at the time of his birth. Early History Bill Lovie was born in Lucerne to James Lovie, and Helga Lovie. At a young age Bill Lovie was always popular due to his outgoing personality, and good looks. This popularity lead to him growing a bit arrogant, and this arrogance would become a problem later in his life. But during his youth he came to enjoy the company of his friends, and in these friendships he would enter the Lucernian Academy. At the Lucernian Academy he would become the most popular kid at the academy, of which a lot had to do with the fact that he was the heir to the throne. In the end he and his best friend Draco Highmore were inseperable, and it was under these cercumstances that he would be pulled out of class to be told that his father King James Lovie had passed away. Arrival of Esme Portmane Arriving in Lucerne she spent all her time either working with Margeary Ordos or at the Lucernian Academy and it was while at the Lucernian Academy that she became close with two boys in the form of Carlisle Cullen, and James Lovie II. and these relationships would come to define her. Death of James Lovie The suddenness of his death was such that the society, and the goverment were unsure of how to move forward. As the goverment was driven with paralysis there was a movement by a few members of the Council of lucerne of whom once again wanted to place an incumbent in charge while they awaited Bill Lovie to get older. As this gained steam it was Tywin Lannister, alongside Maergary Ordos that begin pushing hard for Bill to be immediatly placed in the place of King of Lucerne so that he would not have to deal with another situation like he did when James Lovie spent his entire reign under the influence of the previous regent in Jacob. In this way Tywin Lannister would convinse his fellow Lord in Genn Greymane to join with him in placing Bill on the throne even at his young age, and as a means of appeasement Maergary Ordos was named the regent of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Tournament of Roses Main Article : Tournament of Roses 5093 At the tournament of Roses in 5093 it was Bill Lovie and Lisa Tyrell the long time betrothed that would meet for the first time and despite attempts by some of the other houses to win the tournament it was Bill Lovie that won and named his betrothed the Queen of Love and Beauty and then the two were married in a small ceremony outside of Nortburg a few weeks after this. Distance Following the birth of Diane Portmane it was Esme and Bill that begin to correspond through letters keeping their love alive despite Bill having grown to have real feelings for Lisa and this connection would lead to them meeting in Stormwind where the two slept together and Esme became pregnant with their second child. Return to Lucerne Following the violence and hopelessness that he felt and saw during the War in France, Bill began to lose his grasp on his humanity. The ride back from the battle was perhaps the true nail in the coffin as he was riding with a broken hear-ted Roman soldier by the name of Pablius Reeter. It was on the escape from France when the true moment of Bill Lovie's life would come. This was the moment where the fork in the road for Bill appeared, and fate decided to involve Pablius Reeter. Pablius Reeter was a Roman soldier that survived the battle but watched as three of his children, and his father did not. In this kind of emotional state it wasn't shocking when he was beyond pessimistic. After two weeks of walking with Pablius Reeter Bill and the survivors of the Lucerne army arrived at the edges of the Lucerne Kingdom. When the group arrived in Lucerne, there was sadness, but also happiness that at least some had survived. Bill went to his family, and attempted to find peace again, but he was quite dramatically changed by the things he'd seen as well as the words spoken by Pablius. Each night as Kathy fell deeper into depression, Bill would sneak to the Lovie family library and searched their books for some sort of answer to how to escape his growing madness. Return of Esme Portmane Following the return of Bill Lovie from the War in France it was Esme Portmane that returned to Lucerne deciding she needed to see him and the two would spend time together before his growing emotional erraticness would lead to Esme leaving but she did leave pregnant with their third child together. Mystism Main Article : Mystism It was during one of these searches of the House Lovie library that he found a book that would change his mind for good, and set the Kingdom of Lucerne in a tailspin. He would begin searching in the locked section of the House Lovie library, and discovered Mystism which was a book hidden by William Lovie due to its historical connection with darkness and evil. Not knowing the true depths of the book's evil Bill Lovie became obsessed with the book and for months he would spend every night reading the book over and over again. Each time he read the book his mind became more wrapped up in the things he learned about Magi. While before reading the book he had no connection to the Fade and was of level 0 in terms of Magi, following the reading of the book he would begin to have an increasingly powerful connection to the Fade as the book opened his connection simply through the words on the page. He saw less and less hope in victory in the conventional way, and believed that only through his growth in Magi power would the Kingdom ever survive, It was during this time that he founded the Circle of Magi, and went about its expansion into a organization that would be the hand in all of his endeavors. Being a King With the failure of Bill Lovie to find a way to get William to love him, he began looking for someone youthful who could fill this role. In this way he had his minions find a talented young boy who he could begin training to be completely loyal to him. The search ended when they discovered Pippin in the small village of Klaerin. Pippen was the perfect canidate for what he wanted, and the only problem was gaining his complete loyalty. In order to due this, Bill went to the village and began forming a relationship with young Pippin, and also befriended his parents. This had the effect of making him appear to be someone that cared about Pippin and his family. Turning to Madness The First Battle of Tree Hill Main Article : The First Battle of Tree Hill Attempted Suicide Main Article : Bill Lovie's Suicide Attempt Esme Portmane would return to Lucerne during the peak of Bill Lovie's road to madness after he wrote her a letter begging her to save him from the prison his mind was trapped in and returning to Lucerne she attempted to destroy Mycstism but its Magi protected it and she then nearly killed Bill at his urging but as she was going to do it his corruption took over and he nearly killed her and after a brief scuffle he used his Magi to teleport her back to Lorderon. France See Also : Orleans Uknown to the rest of the Lucernian Kingdom, Bill fled Lucerne and is now operating in the ruins of the old Bretonian city of Orleans. It is here where the old King of lucerne continues to gather strength, for the completion of his overall plans for the world. Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Bill Lovie Family Members House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|James Lovie - Father|link=James Lovie House Ordos.png|Maergary Ordos - Mother|link=Maergary Ordos 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Lovie - Sister|link=Catherine Bell House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|James Lovie II. - Brother|link=James Lovie II. William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Son|link=William Lovie III. Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Son|link=Sean Lovie Alice Lovie27.jpg|Alice Lovie - Daughter|link=Alice Lovie Lucie Lovie Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Grand Daughter|link=Lucie Lovie Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Former King of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi